The Great Escape
by Neko Eclipse
Summary: Four miss under stood girls trying to find there way in life. who will help them? what will they do? will they get what they want? do they prove that they are not weak? read and find out.! On Hiatus. Non permanent .
1. Meet the gang

**AN: Tis my first fanfic written alone. PWEASE be nice about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto never have never will (wish I did though, Itachi's hot).**

It was late afternoon, when four girls knew they had to meet up at the local park.

What they didn't know was that on this day, their lives would be changed forever.

And so their story begins…

"WHERE IS SHE?!" screamed an extremely annoyed blonde.

"Oh just shut it Ino, she'll be here soon!" Another exasperated blonde said, trying to calm Ino down.

While Ino and Temari bickered over their friend, Tenten was on the lookout for said friend.

After about five minutes, Tenten shouted "HERE SHE COMES!"

The two blondes immediately stopped arguing, in favour of looking to where the brunette was pointing.

Running towards them was a small blue-haired girl, who looked exhausted.

"Hinata!!!" All three girls shouted at the tops of their voices at the same time.

"Sorry I'm late." Hinata shyly apologised, taking their shouts to be ones of anger.

"It's ok Hina!" giggled Ino.

"Right! Now that we're all here, we can get down to business! After all, we're not here to laugh." Tenten barked at them.

The two blondes and the blue-haired girl looked towards their brown-haired friend expectantly.

"I've finally found a way for us to get noticed."

"…"

"We could start up our own band!"

They all looked at her, for a minute, shocked, before Temari answered.

"Not a bad idea."

"I agree." Hinata added.

They all waited for Ino's approval.

"Sure! Except that Hinata has to sing!"

"No way Ino!" Hinata pouted.

"Oh come on Hina-chan! We could have Tenten on the drums, Temari as bass, and I'll do electric Guitar."

"That might work… except that we would need two guitars, so Hinata could play lead." Temari pointed.

The group hastily agreed to the plan and tried to come up with band names.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half an hour later the four girls were laughing their asses off at the ridiculous names they had come up with.

"How about the wilted flowers?" Ino asked.

Temari glared at Ino. "Man that's such a sissy name."

Hinata thought for a bit "How about… Play Dead!"

The soon to be band members of Play Dead all agreed on the name, Temari said. "This occasion calls for some new clothes, which means-"

"-SHOPPING!" Ino screamed.

With that, all four girls got up and headed to the local shopping mall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Enter the shopping mall…

"So… what should we buy first?" Hinata asked.

Temari replied. "Well since you and Ino are Emos you should go to Criminal Damage, and me and Tenten will go to Brilliant."

"Great idea!" Ino called out as she grabbed Hinata's hand and ran off. Tenten and Temari walked slowly to Brilliant only to stop at the sound of an annoying voice.

"Sasuke-kunnn! Wait up"

"Fucking hell it's the whore and her boy toy." Tenten sighed.

They ran off to Brilliant, knowing that if Sakura found them, she would try to convince them to join her gang of sluts.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

AN: EKKKK!! All you can now do is wait till the next chappie! o.o;

Well sorry it's a short chapter but I'm using my friend's computer to write this chap.

But the next one will be much longer!

Pwwwwwwese review and tell me what you think!

I'll give every one a cookie if you do!

Next chapter: Meet Sakura the slut, find out what the girls buy, and why Sasuke is being stalked. (Beta reader: He's being STALKED?).


	2. The unnamed chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Sakura's P.O.V.**

It was about 2.30 pm when I saw Sasuke-kun walking towards the shopping mall. I (of course), followed him, and watched him head towards a stupid Emo shop called Criminal Damage.

I tried to call out before Sasuke-kun escaped from me. "SASUKE-KUUUN!"

He spun around and looked at me for a split second before running towards the shop like it was his saviour.

**IS: I'M YOUR SAVIOUR!!! FUCK ME AND YOU'LL FEEL HAPPY!!!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Normal P.O.V**

Hinata and Ino had both heard Sakura shout and then watched Sasuke run into the store with Sakura hot on his heels. When Sakura had dashed past them they had both ducked behind a rack of skinny jeans, not wanting to confront her.

While hiding, Hinata spotted some skinny jeans, which would go really well with her Greenday t-shirt, and her Riot hoodie, whilst Ino had found some purple skinny jeans, a deep blue t-shirt in the shelf behind her, and a neon green hoodie.

"Why neon green?" Hinata asked when she spotted Ino's odd collection of clothes. Ino laughed. "I want it that's why!" Ino smirked, while paying for her clothes, and walked out of the shop with Hinata.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**In Brilliant**

Tenten had already decided what she wanted as soon as she had spotted it: a black fishnet top, a black tank top, black short shorts with fishnet stockings, and knee-high platforms.

Meanwhile, Temari had spotted a corset attached to a fishnet top, with a matching skirt, that was tied to the corset.

**Temari's****thoughts: OMG! IT'S AWESOME! I'M BUYING IT!**

And so… the outfits of the girls were decided.

-----------------------------------------time skip-----------------------------------------------

When they met back at the park, the four girls immediately started writing their first song, which (courtesy of Tenten), was called "1234", whilst Hinata was already testing different melodies, by singing the song, and at the same time getting used to it. Ino was humming some guitar riffs which might work, Tenten was figuring out a rhythm, and Temari was thinking of different bass tabs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little bit later…

At about six' o clock, most of the girls had gone home, except Hinata, who was trying to avoid her father as much as possible. Hinata was consequently still singing.

A bit further up the path, two boys were heading off to a rave, but when they spotted the group, they stopped and stared at them intently.

"Nice song, un!" One of the boys suddenly said, starling the hell out of Hinata.

"E-er, t-thank you I-I guess." Was all she could say.

Itachi (the other boy), decided to put in an apology. "I'm sorry about my friend, he just loved your song. Did you write it yourself?"

Hinata blushed a little. "A-ano, do I know you?"

Itachi slapped his forehead and introduced them. "Well I'm Itachi, and the other guy is Deidara."

The blush spread a bit more. "I-It's nice t-to meet y-you. I'm Hinata."

-------------------------------------time sknip----------------------------------------

Hina, Ita and Dei were all now sitting on the same bench talking about what ever came in to their heads.

None of them had realized the time until Neji had come along and grabbed his so called 'cousin' he cared about.

The true reason behind his 'care and concern' however, was that Neji just didn't what to get in trouble again as he was meant to have kept an eye on her but had Hinata slipped away when Sakura came over to ask Neji if he and Hinata where going to the rave later that night.

While Neji had gotten lost in his thoughts about the rave Itachi and Deidara had looked at Hinata then at each other, then nodded, Deidara had grabbed the shocked Hinata and thrown her over his shoulder while Itachi made sure Neji was still lost in his mind so Deidara could run off with Hinata, soon to follow them.

As soon as Neji had heard Sasuke clear his throat loudly, Neji had snapped out of his thoughts, only to see Sasuke, and no Hinata.

"Shit! She got away again " Neji said as slammed his fist into the bench,

"Who? Sakura?" Sasuke knew who he was talking about as he had seen what had happened about five minutes ago.

xXx back with Hinata and the boys xXx

Itachi and Deidara had stopped to fine three girls standing in the middle of the street looking kind of pissed off.

"Give us our Hina-chan back!" an angry blond growled at then. While the other two just gave them evils.

Deidara dropped Hinata to the ground and she landed with a 'thud' .

"owwww." Poor Hinata pouted and short a mean glare at Deidara.

"HINATA-CHAN!!!" Tenten throw her self at the said girl, Itachi just walked off with Deidara, who seemed to not notice Itachi take a quick glance back at small girl who was being hugged by her friends.

Some time later when the two boys had continued their journey to the rave, Deidara broke the silence "You like her don't you, un?"

"What!?" Itachi short a death glare at his friend who was trying not to laugh at the bright red Uchiha.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata had just been told by her friends that tomorrow night they had there first gig.

"What! But we've only just formed!" She spat out at the noisy blond who wouldn't shut up.

"Look I've made a plan for the night all you have to do is learn the songs." Tenten sighed.

"But..." Hinata tried to protest but failed.

"Come on Hina! It's our only chance to get out of this town!" Temari exclaimed

"Fine.. I'll learn the damn songs". Hinata snared

All the girls looked at each other then hugged Hinata and ran off home, Hinata walked slowly trying to drag out the day, before she got bored she took and look at the songs she needed to learn.

_Listed in order:_

_1. 1234- by play dead_

_2. I touch my self- by Maximes _

_3. lets dance- by Scotty Vanity _

_4. broken clocks- by Death In Vogue._

_5. not another code red- by my favorite pornstar_

_6. dark carnival- by I Am Ghost._

"Geez tomorrow night will be the death of me" Hinata shoved the piece of paper in to the pocket and walk to the front door to find it fly open, not only to see her father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eclipse: heh kicked my beta off the damn computer!

Beta: I h8 u. You force me to type this stuff, while trying to make sense of your scribbles in that damned notebook.

Eclipse: Don't diss the notebook

Beta: I gave it to you!

Eclipse: well… ummm… I ate it! Un.

Beta:… that's true! You eat paper.

Eclipse: ok hate me for this but yes a cliffy! Find out who gets killed, and ummm what happens at the rave and gig. Will Hinata see Itachi again??? Find out in the next chapter!


	3. Family foes and a new life

Warning: Unless my Beta has corrected this, my spelling will be C-R-A-P! 

Beta: I've given up on correcting her grammar. I only do spelling now.

Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto. :

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Geez tomorrow night will be the death of me" Hinata shoved the piece of paper in to the pocket and walk to the front door to find it fly open, only to see her father.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata stood there dazed, while her father Hiashi was moaning about how late she was home. Like he cared, she could for got kidnapped and he would even send the cops out to look for her.

As Hiashi forced Hinata to his office to 'talk' to her, she was scared, he might do some thing bad, some thing she wouldn't like. As soon as he entered the room he shot a glare at the girl which made her mad.

"I HATE YOU!!" Hinata shouted be for Hiashi could say any thing she was already running down the hallway to the front door. Of course he didn't stop her. This just meant he didn't have to look after a weak, timed, shy girl any more.

Hinata stopped running as soon as she was out of breath, she made no where to go, none of her friends could lend her a room or they could but there mom or dad wouldn't let one of the Hyuga clans in to there homes.

As the small girl walked around the empty streets the turned up at the park, it was better then the damn cold street. She found the same bench that Deidara and Itachi had started to talk to her.

Just thinking about the Uchiha made her heart race, "W-what? This only  
happens when I'm around Naruto!" she thought to her self.

All the running had made her tired, she sat down on the bench only to burst  
out crying with in minutes, most of her shoulder length hair covered he tear  
stained face.

After crying for about half an hour poor Hinata was tired, she moved to the  
end of the bench and laid down only to have some thing poke her in the side,  
She slowly pulled out a piece of paper with all the songs she need to learn.

"Geez why these songs? Why not something a bit more rocky?!" she said her  
thoughts out loud, but lucky no one heard her.

Slowly her eyes lids got heavier and soon she fell asleep.

About 12:36; in the night, The same two boys where heading home, when Deidara spotted something  
or better some one asleep on a bench being him he when to cheek it out.

"OMG!! Itachi come look at thins!" deidara tried not to shout and wake  
the girl up from her slumber.

"Fucking hell! do you have to bloody shout!" the Uchiha pouted this wasn't the type of thing he liked doing, well he hate taking the piss out of homeless people. When he was close enough to the young girl he realized who she was.

"Why's she still here? Should we take her home?" the slightly high blond asked.

While Itachi and Deidara where talking about what to do with her Hinata woke up, her heart started to race almost skipping a beat, she over heard what Deidara said about taking her home to her father, which she wasn't going to let them do.

"NO! I'm not going home!" she scream and tried to make a run for it, only to be stopped by Itachi who grabbed her wrist.

"Why not?" he asked in a calm voice trying to calm dome the young Hyuga.

"H-he hates me, I k-know it! Or he would stop me from walking out." She cried out. Itachi and Deidara look at each over.

"Well she can't stay with me, Sasori wont like it." the blond pointed out.

"Fine she'll stay at mine!" Itachi sighed. "Hinata why don't you stay at mine for the night?"

"You sure?" Hinata didn't want to bother the two.

"I'm sure" With that all three of them started to walk back home, well to Itachi's.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

x at the Uchiha house hold x

It was late no shit. Itachi wasn't home. The young Uchiha was bored of waiting for his brother to get his ass home, "That's it! If he's not home in the next five minutes I'm going to bed!" the onyx eyed boy thought out loud, as he walked past a large window what did he see. His brother and a small girl, who looked somewhat like Neji's cousin.

For all he know it was Neji's cousin, walking home with his brother! Of course Sasuke didn't like this one bit.

He swung the door open. "Nice to see you stayed up this time Bro." Itachi smirked at this.

"What time do you call this? And how come you brought some slut home with you! You know better!" Sasuke was trying to make Hinata feel bad and he knew it was working when she looked at the ground.

"You sound like mother, did you know that?!" Itachi shouted, he grabbed Hinata's hand and stomped up the stairs to him room, once he and Hinata were inside he slammed it shut and locked it.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back down stairs Sasuke stood thinking about his brother just said, the smallish boy walked back to his room only as he opened the door he felt like crying all night, which he did.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back with Hinata and Itachi.

Itachi was trying to find Hinata some thing to wear, but all his clothes where a bit too big so he got out a dark green almost black T-shirt, and threw them at the midnight-blue haired girl and pointed to the bathroom so she could get changed.

Hinata didn't know what to say. She was going red in the face, her heart racing, it felt like it was going to burst.

It took about ten minutes before Hinata came out of the bathroom only to find no one in the bed room any more. She sat on the very end of the bed hoping that Itachi would come back, to her surprise he didn't he was no where to be found so she just curled up at the end of the bed again and fell asleep.

When Itachi came back in from the roof after watching the stars for about an hour, he found Hinata not in bed asleep but on the end of it. He climbed up on then bed and stayed at the far end of it and soon fell asleep himself.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata Woke up to find her self not in the park but in some ones room, in someone else cloths! She Fell of the bed with a 'thud'. She jumped up and grabbed all of her things and ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke and Itachi were down stairs in the front room when they heard a crash. Hearing it, Itachi got up and walk off to the stairs.

"Why did you bring her back with you?" the snobbish boy asked in between sips of his morning coffee. (Sasuke drinks coffee? Ok then)

"She had no where else to go." Itachi replied shooting him a death glare.

Once up stairs in his room Itachi was sitting on the bed waiting for Hinata to get out of the bathroom when he heard her swear.

"Fuck!" she yelled. She couldn't find her hair spray!

From the other side of the door Itachi was trying not to laugh at all the swearing.

"How can such a cute girl swear so much? He thought to him self, un till Hinata came out of the bathroom and asked "You got any hairspray I could use?".

"Yeah... sure thing." with that he opened a draw and throw a can of hairspray at, which hit her on the head.

"Oww!" she cried out in pain, with that Itachi throw him self of the bed and walked up to her. Said girl short a weak death glare at the boy.

Itachi was not impressed and short his best death glare at her, if looks could kill Hinata would be dead right now.

"Go get ready!" he ordered.

Hinata turned round and walk back off to her bathroom. About 10 minutes later she came out, she had backcombed her hair and user the hairspray to make sure it would stay in place, but Itachi wasn't there, once again he buggered off.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- time skip-

It was only one hour before Hinata and the gang had there first gig, she spent all day learning the songs, but wasn't to happy about most of them.

Every one was late but Hinata who was waiting for every one.

"Great were going to miss our first gig!" Hinata shouted only to be told that she was such a worry,

"Gosh Hina were only 5 minutes late!" Ino screamed back, and made Hinata jump.

On the way to hall where they where going to play they saw so many people out side waiting to go in.

It was time to start Hinata was piss ass scared and wanted to go home, while Tenten was talking to her self like a mad man, Temari was shaking badly and Ino was redoing her make up.

A guy walked up to them and said "You're on in 2 and we only want you to play one song got it!" he turned round and walked back off.

Then the time came a voice was heard "It's time to welcome up PLAY DEAD!", with that Hinata and the rest walked out on to the stage and got plugged in only to realize they didn't have a song to play so Tenten whispered: "lets play follow and feel."

-  
A/N: yeah I know. not updated in a long time. So bug me about it and review  
people!

Enjoy the story.

geez

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beta: Uuuuuuhn! Too much to correct.

Eclipse: Well you can unwind while we have our movie marathon.

Beta: a twelve hour one.

Eclipse: Owie, my head hurts.

Beta: That's your own damn fault. Review or die.


	4. A new life?

Disclaimerfor the rest of the story: I don't own Naruto, If I did would i be writing?

A/N: oh by the way i change the song from follow and feell to come close. wooot Saosin rule!

_Hinata singing: "Italics" Ino sing the bits in the __**Bold**_

"_Itach does screamo_". sorry guys. and (**Deidara**) _does some backing. aslo a screamo singer._

_and sorry I didnt finish the other chapter xD_

_Sorry Im going to try and update every week!_

Itachi: _When do I get to take HInata away from Sasuke?_

Eclipse: _You don't!_

Itachi: _But you told me that if I say yes to being in your story I get to take Hinata away from my little brother!_

Eclipse: _I liyed . geet over it! any way on with the story! AFY: I can't spell! so there will be spelling mistakes! oh yeah flear me!_

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A guy walked up to them and said "You're on in 2 and we only want you to play one song got it!" he turned round and walked back off.

Then the time came a vocie was heard "It's time to welcome up PLAY DEAD!", with that HInata and the rest walked out on to the stage and got pluged in only to realize they didn't have a song to play so Tenten wispered "lets play come close"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The four girls felt so stupid that they hadened tried to meet up and leanone of the song together. The only thig they know was a that one song which was them only messing about before they took the whold band thing up.

right be for the group came out our fav boys were waitting for the band to get out on stage.

"Ok, It's great to be albe to play for you guys tonight! We're going to play a song called Follow and Feel! enjoy it or die!" Hinata roared at the crawed.

as soon as the crowed went quite Tenten stared on play the drumbs, then Ino and Hinata followed but Hinata had to play that lead guitar and sing at the same time,

Hinata start to of with a voices so full of difrent of emostions, Ino backing her up only sang the small parts

"_Remind yourself  
That they are the ones who will hold you still  
My thoughts exploding in thousands of pieces" __**Thousands of pieces**__  
"It looks so beautiful when, I know it's not love cause  
_

_  
I've been trying" __**As we are waiting**__  
"I've been trying to let you know  
So come close, this is who we are  
Come on you can show yourself  
So come close, this is who we are  
Come on you can be yourself again  
_

Itachi only stop drinking to see who was singing, once he glanced up he saw Hinata, Her voice was powerful yet weak with emotions, she looked stunning with the lights shinning in her lavender eyes. which looked bolder by thick black eyeliner and hot pink eyeshadow.

_  
when you notice yourself  
as something more than just a reflection  
you'll see it's not me  
i guess i'm trying to say,  
i know it's not love, but..  
_

_I've been trying" __**As we are waiting**__  
"I've been trying to let you know  
So come close, this is who we are  
Come on, you can show yourself  
So come close, this is who we are_

_Come on, you can be yourself again  
_

_  
now you've found love, it's shining through  
come close, this is who we are  
come on, you can show yourself  
so come close, this is who we are"  
come on you can be yourself again  
_

_  
come close, and i will carry you,  
come close, in my arms._

Hinata and the gang waited for a split second be for the crowed went wild, screaming the bands name. Which made every one really happy about what they had done.

five mintures later they were in the crowed them selfs only to have the stage guy pop out again to tell every one the next band tha was up.

"Up next is Death In Vogue!" he shouted down the mic, Only to be push of the stage by a boy who was familiar to Hinata.,

"Right guys The name of the songs called You should be ashamed of myself." he cried.

A boy with silver hair was the first to start by paying a softish tone on the giutar only to be followed by a red haired boy. Soon to be followed by Itachi him self, who didnt sing he screamed like the lead singer in bring me the horizon.

_welcome to the end of the night  
where everyone reeks of stale smoke  
dirty jokes.  
stop me if you've heard this one  
the ransoms over  
where's my cut? (__**cut, cut, cut**__)  
skewered on an open flame  
i bought you off the spit pose for me.  
paws and knees  
trace around the switchblade gash  
we're all born fresh.  
but now we rot (__**rot rot rot**__)_

_**i'm the bastard kid of a dead-beat town  
you're just what i need to bring me down  
i've got enough strength for one more round  
is it good for you?  
well it's good for me baby.  
i'm the lucky son of a bitch you need  
to keep alive your losing streak  
i've got one more trick up my sleeve  
does it work for you?  
well it works for me baby.  
**__  
and you can't tear your eyes away  
cuz she's got such a pretty face  
and filthy fucking mind_

_i will wait  
outside the gates  
and i won't leave  
till you show me what's on the inside  
i can't shake  
this lack of sleep  
it feasts on me  
till you shoe me what's on the inside_

_**i'm the bastard kid of a dead-beat town  
you're just what i need to bring me down  
i've got enough strength for one more round  
is it good for you?  
well it's good for me baby.  
**__  
our mothers sleep with lottery dreams  
our fathers built the pyramid schemes  
nothing is ever what it seems  
but it works for you  
cuz it works for me_

_you just had yourself a taste  
of how sweet the life could be  
if you could just leave yours behind._

about 2 minutes and 32 seconds they where done with the song. all the boys were running with sweat.

Ino was staring at the silver hird boy blushing like mad.

Itachi was looking around and spotted Hinata by the bar talking to some guy, which made him jealous.

"So how about it?" The strage man said to her.

"I'll think about, But I'll have to take to the band first." She replyed

"Right, I guess so, Heres my number call me when you have an answer." with that the man got up and walked off.

Before Itachi got a changes to say hello Hinata's band members all came over and dragged her out of the bar, It was too late.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the backgrounf a pair of White eyes watch her for what Hinata didn't know ws that it was Neji sent to find out whats sge's up to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Yay! done!

please review and tell me what you think!

also give me some idea's!

thank you.

x Neko Eclipse.


	5. Of the go new feelings?

O.O; -ducks the flying knife-

I'm SO sorry about not updating when I said I would. I got grounded again ..

It's not my failt my mom hates me. ;o;. oh yeah just to let you know the guy talking to Hinata was a big fat pervert who wanted to sing off Hinata's band.

Itachi: It is now.

Eclipse: Why you!

Itachi: You can touch me.

Eclipse: That's what you think. –makes a sing saying Buy Itachi's body for only 10!-

Itachi: WHAT! That's unfair!

Eclipse not its not. Any way I don't own naruto if I did I wound be writing this story. Plus I wouldn't kill off all the hot naruto characters.

_Geez I love word 2007 its just the best! /_

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

In the background a pair of White eyes watch her for what Hinata didn't know ws that it was Neji sent to find out what's she's up to.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Back With Itachi.

As he watch the small girl disappear in to the night he throw his self at of the seats and called "One beer.!"

"Ain't you a little bit young to drink?" an Odd but familiar voices said, Itachi could tell that he was the same guy who was talking to **his** Hinata.

"Shut it old man." He spat back. Only to receive his beer and an weird look from the bar tender.

"Well a boy like you would make it far in the world of music unlike that shallow girl." The stranger smirked with that reply.

"What did you say?!" Itachi was now more that pissed off with that guy.

"You heard me brat." With that the old man walked off in to the crowed.

"_That's ass hole!, how dear he talk about my hima like that." _With that Itachi got up and walked out of the bar.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hinata stood there shocked by what she had been called by the old man but even more shocked that Uchicha Itachi has stood up for her like that. She felt confused he gave her and her band a chance to get there life goal.

Hinata took out her cell and dialed the mans number "_Hello?_"

"Hi it's Hinata we talked about the recorded deal. Well I've talked it though and we would like to take it."

"_Right meet me at the park gate at two pm bringe all the stuff you girls need. cloths e.t.c.._"

With that he hung up.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

All the girls were kind of confused by what Hinata had told them that morning but still they got there things packed and set off for the park. When they got there they saw Hinata talking to some old guy.

"Yo." Tamari greeted them.

"hay." Was Tenten's reply.

"…" was Ino's . so with that the strange old man called a cab and drove off to the airport with them.

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked

"Tokyo" was the mans only reply. The four girls looked at each other and frowned. They didn't like the way he was talking to them it made them feel like they were talking to Sasuke which sounded better than talking to him!.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well sorry this one really short.

I kind of kept rewriting it. As every time I read it over it sounded cemp. Which I hated.

Well if I get 5 reviews max Ill make the next chapter longer than it all ready is..

Oh yeah the _'old'_ mans Orochimaru

You know what's with calling him old all the time?? I've even started to call every one old!

Oh yeah one more thing I might restart the whore story as i feel this is going now where. also I might already have put my new story up! so please go read it!


End file.
